


A Mass of Books

by Dach



Series: The Chronicles of Johnlock (Alluded to or Otherwise Depicted) [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: A Mortal Heaven of Books, BAMF John, Bookworm Sherlock, Gen, John's just going to go back to his research, M/M, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, Sherlock the Pristine, Yet he owns so many books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dach/pseuds/Dach
Summary: “May I come in? Mrs. Hudson has announced my bedroom a zone of contamination, and I am to sleep in here.” Sighing, John rose from the bed, opening the door. A thoroughly disgruntled Sherlock stood at the threshold. “Thank you.”     The consulting detective had only made it two steps into the room when he froze, gaping at the many bookshelves.     “...Sherlock?”     Sherlock snapped out of his daze. “YOU HAVE A LIBRARY?!”





	

It was in mutual agreement that Sherlock Holmes and John Watson agreed that their bedrooms would be their own space. Indeed, for the first month of their living together, neither encroached upon the space of the other.

    That all changed when Mrs. Hudson insisted on washing all of Sherlock’s sheets. Apparently, Sherlock had let slip that they hadn’t been changed since he had arrived at 221B Baker Street and, despite her usual “I’m not your housekeeper” motto, the landlady had accepted the challenge. John was still smiling bemusedly at the fact that the normally pristine consulting detective saw no point in changing sheets when a knock sounded at his door.

    “Yes?” called John, tearing his gaze from the screen of the laptop.

    “May I come in? Mrs. Hudson has announced my bedroom a zone of contamination, and I am to sleep in here.” From the other side of the door, Sherlock paused. “I believe she said something about your bed, but I would be perfectly content upon the floor.”

    Sighing, John rose from the bed, opening the door. A thoroughly disgruntled Sherlock stood at the threshold. “Thank you.”

    The consulting detective had only made it two steps into the room when he froze, gaping at the many bookshelves.

    “...Sherlock?” It was rather alarming to see the great man in such shock. Carefully, John waved his hand in front of the other’s eyes. “Sherlock?”

    Sherlock snapped out of his daze. “YOU HAVE A LIBRARY?!”

    John glanced at his bookshelf-lined walls. “No, not-”

    “Yes you do!” crowed Sherlock, practically floating further into the room. “Look at this! It’s brilliant! Ingenious!”

    “It’s a mass of books,” deadpanned John. Sherlock waved his hand dismissively, his face already obscured by a thick tome.

    “That too.”

    The man promptly descended to the floor, already absorbed in his book. After a few moments silence, John inquired: “Isn’t it a bit uncomfortable down there?”

    Without a word, Sherlock moved to the bed, sitting cross-legged and pulling the comforter over his shoulders.

    “...Sherlock?”

    The man didn’t reply. John sighed and returned to his research.


End file.
